Problem: A green sweater costs $$28$, which is $4$ times as much as a red sweatshirt costs. How much does the red sweatshirt cost?
The cost of the green sweater is a multiple of the cost of the red sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$28 \div 4$ $$28 \div 4 = $7$ A red sweatshirt costs $$7$.